howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sliquifier
|Source = Franchise}} The Sliquifier is a Tidal Class dragon. They were first mentioned in Dragonpedia, then appeared on Hiccup's map and on Fishlegs' cards in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' and To Berk and Beyond, but it first appeared in the ''Book of Dragons'' (Short) short. They are the natural prey of Scauldrons. Official Description Physical Appearance Sliquifier egg.jpg Titan Wing Sliquifier.png|Titan Wing Egg Sliquifier eggs radiate a have a faint glow outside. They appear to have what seems to be little protrusions that stick out from its side, covering the entire egg. Hatchling to Adult The Sliquifier is comparatively smaller than other dragons. It has a dolphin-like tailfin, a long neck, and a small fin lining its neck. There are thin tentacle-like strings under its chin. The Sliquifier in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 is portrayed as green with a short tail, two wings, and two small fins, bearing resemblance to a seal. In Dragons: Rise of Berk and later School of Dragons, the Sliquifier is portrayed as having a sea green body with bright purple wings and tail and a mouth that glows blue. Instead of two fins, this later version has four legs. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Sliquifier in Dragons: Rise of Berk is yellow, close to golden, in color. Its wings and tail fin are bright blue but has a few green spots on it. The fin on its long, slender neck is larger and it has more tentacles on its chin. Abilities Firepower Like the Changewing and several other dragons, the Sliquifier emits acid. It uses its speed to churn up powerful streams of acid before attacking its opponents. Sliquifiers make their blasts stronger as they increase their speed at the time of release. Although the Sliquifier is a slow shooter, it is able to use its speed to make its powerful blasts even more of a threat. Speed The Sliquifier is the fastest swimming Tidal Class dragon, being described as a supersonic swimmer. Its speed makes it useful to hunt prey and escape from danger. The Sliquifier also uses its speed to churn up acid. As its speed increases, the power of its acid increases too. Behavior and Personality The Sliquifier is an incredibly loyal and trustworthy dragon, for it would do nothing to harm its rider. Appearances ''Book of Dragons Three Sliquifiers make a brief appearance in ''Book of Dragons. Coincidentally enough, they are seen behind a Scauldron, their main predator, further strengthening the connection between these two dragon species. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Fishlegs is shown with a number of dragon cards, including one with the Sliquifier. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Sliquifier was first introduced in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk. The Sliquifiers that was introduced are the Exotic Sliquifier, Grazefall and Splashspout. ''School of Dragons Following its debut in Dragons: ''Rise of Berk, the Sliquifier also became available in School of Dragons. Trivia *The "Dragonpedia" on the How to Train Your Dragon website stated that Scaudrons hunted Sliquifiers down to near-extinction. **Said text has now been removed from the Scauldron's Dragonpedia page. The word Sliquifiers has been replaced by the phrase smaller species ''possibly because they also hunt Seashockers. However, Hiccup's online ''Dragons: Race to the Edge map and Guide to the Dragons Volume 3 still mention Sliquifiers. **The Sliquifier may have evolved its incredible speed to escape predators like the Scauldron. *It is the first dragon species to be hunted to near-extinction, with the second being the Buffalord. **However, the Buffalord was hunted by Vikings, while the Sliquifier was hunted by Scauldrons. ***However, just like the Buffalord, there are many Sliquifier individuals in School of Dragons and Rise of Berk. *Sliquifiers are small in size when compared to a Scauldron or other Tidal Class dragons. References Site Navigation Category:Tidal Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Small Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons That Spit Acid Category:Franchise Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species